Never Wanted to Leave
by Aithnea Micheals
Summary: Short Fic that takes place after Return to Neverland. Jane/Peter pairing. Chapter 4 now up
1. Chapter One

"I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan," Jane whispered as she and her family stared out the window at the night sky. As her mother and father left to put Danny into bed, Jane sighed and closed the window. It had all been a wonderful dream. And there was a part of her that had never wanted it to end. A part that had never wanted to leave Neverland. A part that Peter had made her realize that she had. The part that told her that she never did want to grow up and leave childhood.  
  
After Peter Pan had waved his final good-bye to Wendy and Jane he flew off to return home, to Neverland with Tinkerbell. The two long time friends flew towards the second star to the right in silence. This had been the second time that a girl had come to Neverland. And the second time that the left to return home.  
  
But saying good-bye to Jane was different then when he had to say it to Wendy all those years ago. Jane had been the very first lost girl. She had been the first girl to hit him. And the first one to counter his comments. She may not have been the first one to hug him, but there was something different. It had felt different then when her mother had hugged him. Although he didn't want to admit it, she was the first one that he had ever felt anything for when she had.  
  
He smiled at the memory of when he had made her a lost girl. And although it had looked like she had betrayed him to Hook, she had managed to save him, the Lost Boys, and Tinkerbell. There was no use denying it, Jane was different. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Keep your eyes out for Pan lads!" Hook sneered as he peered out through his telescope.  
  
"Aye aye! Captain!" the crew chorused back.  
  
Hook returned his gaze to the sky. He vowed to get Pan this time. This time Pan and that wretched girl would pay. Hook had been at the but of all of Pan's games for the last time.  
  
***  
  
Peter awoke to the sound of quite. It appeared that the Lost Boys had gone out to play a game. But they never left without awaking him to go play with them. Tinkerbell rushed into the room and up to Peter's hammock. She appeared to be in a state of shock. Pulling on Peter's ear she pulled him off of the bed. Pointing around the hideout, she pointed out the mess. A mess not created by the Lost Boys.  
  
Across the hideout, he noticed a letter. Carefully, he pulled out his dagger and opened the letter. It read:  
  
If you ever want to see the Boys alive again Pan turn yourself in and face the justice you deserve.  
  
Hook  
  
Peter shook as he reread the letter. Hook had taken the lost boys again. Normally, Peter wouldn't have worried about it, but this time felt different. Deep down inside Peter knew that Hook wasn't playing anymore. And this time Peter and Tinkerbell couldn't handle it alone. They needed help.  
  
***  
  
Jane awoke from her dream and looked about herself. The room appeared to be normal, nothing out of it's place. Then the sound of a bomb exploding broke the silence of the night. For a second she wasn't sure if it was the explosions that had woken her up or not.  
  
Crawling out of bed she made her way down the hall towards Danny's room. Peering in she saw that he was still okay. Sleeping soundlessly in his bed. When the window of his bed creaked open.  
  
Running over to Danny she was about to wake up and pull him out of the room, when a light flew past her. Looking up she saw the stiletto of someone crouching in the window. Someone she recognized. Apone glancing at the light, Jane realized that it was Tinkerbell. If Tinkerbell was here that only meant one thing. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story  
  
Tinkerbelle: It's about time.  
  
MitsuChiyoHoshi: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Tinkerbelle: Well. we have been sitting here for a while.  
  
MitsuChiyoHoshi: . Okay I get the point. Sorry about the wait. I've had school to deal with and had to think of how I was going to write this chapter.  
  
Tinkerbelle: You better be sorry.  
  
MitsuChiyoHoshi: Don't forget who's writing it.  
  
Last time:  
  
Hook kidnapped the lost boys and left a note for Peter.  
  
Peter is now in Danny's room, where Jane had just ran in.  
  
Running over to Danny she was about to wake up and pull him out of the room, when a light flew past her. Looking up she saw the stiletto of someone crouching in the window. Someone she recognized. A pone glancing at the light, Jane realized that it was Tinkerbelle. If Tinkerbelle was here that only meant one thing.  
  
Jane looked up to see Peter standing up slowly. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe that standing before her was Peter Pan. The real Peter Pan. The boy that her mother told stories of when she and Danny were younger. Without thinking, Jane ran up to Peter, wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.  
  
Behind her Tinkerbelle went from her usual shade of green and yellow to burning red. Fire burned in her eyes as she watched Peter's face go from shock to relaxing with a small smile. Returning her embrace, he whispered into her ear, "I missed you too, Jane."  
  
"Peter! I missed you so much! Wait till mother sees that you're here!" she cried happily as she pulled away from him, taking his hand to pull him out of the room before Danny woke up.  
  
Peter sighed sadly has he let go of her hand and stepped away. He was wrong to think that she would be able to help him and the lost boys. This was his fight with Hook, not her's. What was he thinking when he came here to see if she would come help him? If she where to go back with him, she would get hurt. Sure she was stronger than her mother. Stronger in more than one way. But she wasn't strong enough to face Hook and all the pirates. Not strong enough to do that twice.  
  
"Peter?" Jane whispered turning about to see him standing there looking sad, "Peter, what's wrong?"  
  
He sighed as he turned away from her to head back to the window, "I was wrong to come here."  
  
"Peter!" Jane called as he flew out the window. Running to the window she saw that he was already gone, "Tinkerbelle," Jane said as she turned about to face the fairy, "Please Tinkerbelle."  
  
Tinkerbelle searched Jane's eyes. Nodding slowly, she flew over Jane, letting the fairy dust land on Jane. Slowly Jane floated off the ground and flew out the window. 'I'm not going to lose you again Peter' she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Peter sat on top of the roof of Jane's house. What had he been thinking about coming to Jane? Both Michael and John had children. Why hadn't he thought about going to them for help? But no. The second he had found out about the Lost Boys being kidnapped by Hook again he thought of Jane and how she had helped them before.  
  
Sighing sadly he looked up at the night sky to hear Danny's window open again. Curiosity peaked he looked down expecting to see Tinkerbelle. Sure enough, Tinkerbelle had flown out the window, but not alone. She flew out behind Jane.  
  
Jumping, up he dove off the roof to fly after them. She couldn't have been coming after him. "Jane." he whispered softly, "What are you doing? Where are you heading?"  
  
Sorry for yet another short chapter. What do you guys think of it so far? I hope you like it. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry for taking so long with updating this. I've been busy with classes and all that good stuff.. Yeah. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Thank you at all of you who have read and reviewed the story. Tink Danceingfae FanofPeterPan Apie Babie Blue McGee Pretty Kitty IslandofChance Becca Ash  
  
Please keep reviewing. It mean so much to me to know that you all like the story. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter followed Jane as she flew through the night sky towards the second star to the right with Tinkerbell trying desperately to keep up with her. Where is she heading? He thought. Then it donned on him. Neverland!! She can't be heading back there. She can't be!!!!  
  
Picking up speed, he tried desperately to catch up to her. She may not be as weak as her mother, but she was still a girl. And this wouldn't be like last time. There would be no lost boys to play with them. He wouldn't be able to protect her. It would be more dangerous. Too dangerous for a girl to get involved in. Even if that girl was a one of them.  
  
***  
  
Jane flew all the way to Neverland, without any sign of Peter. It was as if he had just disappeared. Then an idea hit her, the hideout. The Lost Boys might have an idea where Peter had gone off to. And why he had returned to her, only to leave so quickly.  
  
***  
  
Tinkerbell had managed to get close enough to Jane to see her heading towards the hideout. When someone reached out and grabbed her from behind. Even though she fought with all of her might, the captor was too strong.  
  
"Whoa Tink. It's me. You know Peter."  
  
Tinkerbell looked up to see Peter's face. Only it wasn't the usually bright smiling face that he usually had. And it wasn't the face that he had when he was fighting with Captain Hook and the Pirates either. It was the face of someone who knew the danger that there loved one was going into.  
  
"Where's Jane Tink?" he asked as he hovered in the air, realizing her.  
  
In her tiny fairy sign language, she told him that Jane was heading for the hid out, looking for him.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Peter dove out of the sky and towards the hid out.  
  
Jane couldn't go there. That was where the boys had been taken. Hook knew how to get into there. He could get her!  
  
"Come on Tink!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"Peter!" Jane called as she flew into the hideout, "Lost Boys!"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Peter!" she called again, heading into the back. Into his room.  
  
It was then that she found it. The letter that Hook had left Peter. The one telling him to come and "face the justice that he deserved." Even just reading the letter sent chills down her spin as she reread it with a shaky hand.  
  
She was so absorbed in the letter that she didn't hear someone else come into the hideout. Placing a hand on her shoulder she was turned around.  
  
A small scream was about to escape her lips, when a hand covered them, "Shh. You don't want to get hurt now do you?"  
  
She shock her head and the hand was removed, "Why didn't you tell me what had happened, Peter?"  
  
"Because I don't want to get involved," he said simply, sitting down on his hammock.  
  
"But. Peter, we lost boys. Girls stick together," she made to move towards him.  
  
"You'll get hurt," he replied moving away from her.  
  
"No I won't. I didn't last time, and I won't this time," she said trying to reassure him.  
  
He turned around suddenly to face her, "Yes you will! I don't know what stories your mother told you about me but I can't protect you like I did her!!!! I couldn't even protect my men, and you think I'll be able to protect you!!!! I don't need you!!!!!!!!"  
  
His words cut right though her. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I never asked you to protect me. I don't need protection! I'm not my mother!!! She came here on her own free will when she was younger!!!!! Remember! I was kidnapped!!!! I never wanted to be here!!!! I don't know why I returned to here, to you Peter Pan!!!"  
  
And with that she turned to run into the woods again.  
That's all for now. Thanks for taking the time to read this. And remember all reviews are welcome.  
  
MitsuChiyoHoshi 


End file.
